


“自然系列”第4部：自然的预警

by bicyclecrazy



Series: 自然系列 [4]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哨兵/向导连结, 哨兵向导, 哨向, 已确立关系, 心灵感应, 自然系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: Blair和Jim半夜开车在小瀑布城游荡，寻找“不同寻常”的东西，最终他们找到了。
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: 自然系列 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578460
Kudos: 1
Collections: 852 Prospect Archive





	“自然系列”第4部：自然的预警

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature's Visions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/820542) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



> 作者注：抱歉啦，这篇没有车，不过在你阅读之前，是的，Blair好好的——只要他尽快地好好睡一觉，因为我就是这么写的。另外，拜托请看看我，黑色头发、可爱乖巧地坐在马路边，脖子上挂着硬纸板，上面是大写的“反馈是我继续写下去的动力”，所以请回复请回复请回复！

噗通。

噗通。

噗通，噗通，噗通。

噗通，噗通，噗通，噗通噗通，噗通噗通，噗通噗通噗通噗通，砰砰砰砰砰砰砰砰砰砰砰砰砰砰砰砰——

Jim Ellison惊醒过来，睁眼看向身旁的爱人。

后者正直直地坐在床上，深色的卷发蓬乱地披散在肩头，心脏急剧跳动。

“Blair？”

Blair Sandburg慢慢转过头看着他，大睁的眼睛中瞳孔放大，在黑暗的房间中吐出一个字，“火。”

Jim立刻起身，绷紧身体，将感官蔓延开去——首先直觉性地排查楼下的厨房——灶台、烤炉、其它电气设备——然后检查公寓的其它地方——壁炉、浴室、办公室、阳台——随后又延伸到楼梯间，整栋楼房，这座街区以及临近的区域。

没有异常的热度，没有弥漫的烟雾，也没有警报器的鸣笛。没有闪烁的电火花，没有灼烧的火焰声，没有不正常的迹象。没有发生火灾。

Jim再次检查自己的每一项感官，搜寻最微弱的温度的提升、烟雾的味道，或者火焰燃烧时的爆裂声，但依旧什么都没有。一个再正常不过的夏天凌晨3点47分的安眠中的Prospect街。

Jim重重倒在床上眨了眨眼，转头看他的搭档，轻声说，“没有，”他轻轻抚摸Blair的胳膊，“没有火，Chief，你做噩梦了。”

“是的，”Blair说，但他的身体依然僵直。“不是的。”忽然，一阵颤栗感沿着Jim Ellison的脊柱席卷而上，他听出Blair在用“向导”的嗓音说话。

“火，”向导又低低地重复，他盯着Jim，眼中充满极度的痛苦。“尖叫的声音，扭曲的……金属，”他慢慢地说着，“火光冲天，所有东西都熔化了，烤焦了——人们在火中……燃烧。死人的尸体到处都是，有人蜷缩在地上爬，有人在哭喊。着火了，到处都是火，部落很危险……”Blair用手紧紧捂住两边的耳朵。

“Sandburg，”Jim厉声打断他，握住Blair的肩膀使劲摇晃，“Sandburg，别说了！别再说了，你吓到我了。”

向导在昏暗中注视着他，忽然间，他好像变回了平常的Blair Sandburg。他紧紧皱起脸，大口地喘息，虚弱地说，“我也被吓到了。”

“Sandburg，没有火灾，明白吗？”Jim坚定地说。

“只是还没发生，”Blair脱口而出，被自己的话吓了一跳。而Jim感到胃部紧紧纠起，因为他莫名相信Blair说的话，完全地信任，就像信任氧气、重力和死亡的力量。他闷哼一声闭上眼睛。

Blair挪到他身后跪坐起来，将双手放在Jim的肩膀上，“你必须阻止这件事，”他在Jim身后简短却急切地说。

“怎么阻止？！”Jim反问。他牙关咬紧，双手握成拳，试图抵御心中不断升起的不安。

“我不知道。”Blair低声说。

“是炸弹吗？”Jim问，Blair可以听出他声调中的担忧，“还是什么爆炸？或者意外事故？在哪里，什么时候？”

“我不知道。”

Jim绝望地扭头看着Blair，“那我要怎么做？”

“我不——”Blair顿了一下，改口道“不，我知道。”他接着说，“我们要找到某种——某种不同寻常的东西。”Blair手忙脚乱地跳下床，抓起地板上的牛仔裤套到拳击短裤外。

“‘不同寻常’的东西？”Jim不可思议地说，“上帝保佑，Blair，能再精确一些吗？”

“不能。我们要找到不同寻常的东西，当我们找到的时候，我们就知道在哪里，要做什么之类的。”最后半句声音有点沉闷，因为Blair正将头钻进一件T恤衫，“快来，”他恳求道，“没时间了！”

“到时候我们就知道了？”

“是的，是的，Ellison，行动起来！”在Blair的催促下，Jim开始行动并迅速穿好衣服。

夏夜的空气仍然温热，街道上诡异地安静，Blair和Jim在黑暗中朝Jim的卡车走去。“这太疯狂了，”Jim小声说。

“是的，”Blair说，“钥匙给我。”

“为什么？”

“我来开车，你观察。”

“观察不同寻常的东西。”

“是的，不同寻常的东西。”两人坐上车，Blair缓缓开上街面。

“我们往哪儿去？”Jim问。

“我不知道，”Blair回答，“别管了……坐好，放松，专注点。”

“专注于什么？”

“这座城市。”Blair回答。“打开窗户，”Blair边说边摇下自己一侧的车窗，Jim同样照做。“好了，现在开始观察，倾听。听声音，注意那些——随便什么，在凌晨四点的城市显得不正常的东西。看看有没有任何线索，好吗？”

“好的，”Jim说着在座椅上调整好坐姿。他们漫无目的地穿过夏夜的小瀑布城，在荒凉寂静的街道上疾驰而过。Jim感到微风吹过他的脸，听到身旁的向导身上传来令人安慰的心跳声，然后慢慢增强感官。外面大多是从房屋里传出的安静的呼吸声，深度睡眠中的呼吸组成连续的背景音，有点像白噪音，随后着卡车的行进被Blair甩在身后。偶尔有失眠的人，不耐烦地在电视频道间切换；一个小婴儿哭起来了，呼唤她凌晨四点的餐点；少男少女们欢笑着从聚会上离开，跌跌撞撞地走向他们的车；时不时还有做爱时沉重的呼吸和呻吟声。

“有发现吗？”过了一会儿，Blair低声问。

Jim看向他，注意到夜风将他长长的卷发从脸上拂开。“没有什么不同寻常的东西，”他回答。

“好吧，”Blair疲惫地说，“我需要来点咖啡。”他将车停在一个24小时加油站，下车后靠近车窗，“你要吗？”

“嗯，加奶不加糖。”Jim心不在焉地说，Blair走向商店。加油站的灯光在Jim眼中稍显明亮，于是他闭上眼睛，将听觉伸展开去。他听到Blair要了咖啡，零钱叮当作响，Blair和店员琐碎的交谈。随后，他扩大范围，听到汽车上电台的刺啦声，顺着那声音来到高速公路，他听见车辆间或地呼啸驶过，加速时发出低沉的呼呼声，司机变道时信号灯滴答作响。延伸到更远处，他听到小瀑布城交错纵横的电线网络发出嗡鸣，河道中的流水湍急地顺势而下。一切都很正常，再正常不过。没有不同寻常的东西。

“咖啡，”Blair的声音响起，Jim睁开眼睛，穿过车窗接过纸杯。Blair啜饮着咖啡，小步地原地跳跃。

“你怎么了？”Jim问。

“没事，”Blair回答，“有点困，有点冷。”

“现在是七月，Blair！”

“是的，但是现在是晚上，我觉得冷，不行吗？”Blair说，双手捧着咖啡。

“后面有件外套，”Jim说，“去穿上。”

“Muchos gracias（西班牙语，非常感谢），”Blair说，把咖啡递给Jim端着，绕着卡车朝后面小跑。他跑到驾驶座后面的车厢，取出Jim的牛仔外套穿好。“棒极了，谢谢。”说着他回到座位取回咖啡，关上驾驶座的车门。

“不明白七月的晚上你为什么会感到冷。”Jim小声说。

“我也不知道啊，行了，出发。”

“几点了？”

“五点差一刻，”Blair，Jim随着车子重新驶进街道哀嚎了一声。

“Blair，要是我们找不到呢？先不说那东西到底是什么。”

“住口！”Blair厉声打断他。Jim惊讶地看着Blair，他从没见过他这种样子。“别那么说，行吗？”Blair深吸了一口气，“我们会找到的，不管那是什么。”

“Blair，”Jim放缓声音。

“你没看到那个画面，老天，”Blair轻声低语，“你不知道那……”

“Blair，你现在状态不太好。”

“因为我面对着连我自己都不敢相信的怪异事件当中，我现在非常需要寻求什么证据证明我错了。”

“当然。”Jim回答，啜了一口咖啡。

“我会绕着城市边缘开，”Blair说着，打开右边的转向灯，“现在你集中精力好吗？”

“好的，”Jim说。他喝完最后的咖啡，轻巧地将杯子放进置物架上，向后坐好，闭上眼睛。坐了一会儿，他忽然低声说，“你之前说‘金属’。”

“什么？”

“‘金属，’”Jim重复，“那时候你说……扭曲的金属，熔化的金属。那是什么？钢铁桥梁？”他睁开眼睛看向Blair，后者正透过挡风玻璃看向前方，专注地思考。

“桥梁……我不知道，也许是，”他沉思到，“上面……上面有铆钉，我看到铆钉，但是那些都被烧毁了，火焰吞没了一切——”Jim感觉Blair正走向恐慌，他伸手按住Blair的胳膊。

“好了，没事了。”他安慰地说，“不过我们可以先看看工业园区，说不定是工厂发生火灾。”

“好的，好的，这就去，”Blair一边说，一边捏扁空咖啡杯，任它滑落地上。Jim张了张嘴，什么也没说。他叹息一声，头后仰着坐好，无声地将感官伸展开去。

然而工业园区一片安详。Blair放慢速度在工厂和仓库之间穿行，Jim将电气设备的嗡鸣声、鼠类的窸窣声一一排列梳理，寻找异常的——哪怕是最微弱的——迹象。他闻到化学制品的味道、还有清洗剂和煤灰，但并没有爆炸物，也没有潜在的威胁。最终，他向Blair摇摇头，回答对方无声的疑问。Blair轻轻诅咒一声，驱车离开。

城市边缘，Blair将卡车停在一座小山的半山腰处，熄灭引擎。他们静静地坐着，望向窗外，透过深沉的夜色，看到远处小瀑布城的灯光。

“要不我来开车？”Jim问。

“不用，”Blair转头看向恋人，伸手抚摸恋人苍白坚硬的脸颊，“你的脸色很难看，”Blair轻声说。“这个工作对你来说不轻松。”

“我还好，”Jim说，握住脸上Blair的手。

“我没办法了，”Blair无力地说，“我不知道该怎么办好。”

“嘘——”Jim说，“过来。”Blair解开安全带，倚向身旁的伴侣。Jim抱住Blair的肩膀，低头亲吻他的额头。“全力以赴，”他平稳地说，“我们会全力以赴，我们能做的只有这个。”

“是的，但是——”

“嘘——”Jim制止他。Blair将脸埋进Jim胸口，尽力压下心中泛起的恐惧，不去想恐怖的，充满灾难与火光的画面。

“天上有星星，”Jim柔声说，感到些许奇妙，他一边抚摸Blair的头发一边抬头仰望。“看看那些星星，太空真美妙，也许那些是行星。”

“我没看到。”Blair抬起头说。

“看北边，”Jim指着某个方向，“红色的那颗，那是火星。另外那颗，”他补充道，“我觉得是金星，不过也可能是一架飞机，我不确定。它在移动吗？”

“我不知道，”Blair凝神细看，“我看不——”

“噢，上帝，”Jim忽然喊道，Blair坐直身体看向他。Jim神情怔忡，嘴巴呆呆地张开。

“怎么了？”Blair着急地问，“是什么，到底是什么？”

Jim竖起手掌示意安静，然后侧耳细听。Blair理解地退开身体，压住心中想要发问的冲动保持安静。终于，Jim转头看向他。

“飞机，”Jim说，“没有飞机在降落。我们在外面这么久，我没有看到一架飞机下降，没有听到一架飞机落地。”忽然间，像是想到什么——他钻出卡车，大步走出几步远，仔细看向夜空。

“怎么了？”Blair问，发疯似的追上去，“你看到什么了？”

“飞机在转圈，”Jim低下头，“大概15架飞机全都在天上盘旋，Blair。”他艰难地吞咽一下，“我们去机场。”

（TBC）

\----------

译注：下文的【】等于原文的<>

Jim快步跨过小瀑布城国际机场的滑动门，穿过明亮的中庭走向服务台。像往常一样跟在他身后的Blair忽然停下脚步，看向抵达信息显示屏入了神。

AA435 纽约 3:45 延迟  
DT890 洛杉矶 4:00 延迟  
AA778 华盛顿DC 4:10 延迟  
VS339 伦敦 4:15 延迟  
TW550 达拉斯沃思堡 4:25 延迟  
SR234 克利夫兰 4:30 延迟

“抱歉，先生，”服务台的工作人员和煦地对Jim说，“我们还没有得到最新消息，如果您不——”Jim掏出警徽，那人的脸色立刻变了，“噢，抱歉，警官，有什么我能——”

“为什么航班都延迟了？”Ellison简短地问。

“跑道的信号灯出现问题，”工作人员马上回答，“他们还没有修好，所以塔台让飞机暂不降落。”

“好的，我怎么去塔台？”Ellison问。

“呃……这，你也无法过去，因为电梯断电了。塔台现在，呃，处于失联状态。”

“明白了，但是总有楼梯吧？”Ellison提议道，眼睛眯起。

“这……是的，但是……电动门锁住了，”他露出一个尴尬的笑容，“非常抱歉。”

“知道了，带我去电梯那里，”Jim说，挥手让Blair过来，“我很想看看什么样的维修需要花这么久。”他们从柜台后穿过一道走廊，进入机场中心地带。

“这——我的理解是有部分电力系统缺少装备，他们派人去市区取替换装备了，但是，毕竟，大半夜的——”

“吱——”塔台的电梯门被撑开，露出空荡荡的电梯厢。Ellison走进去，抬头看天花板的舱口。他闭上双眼开始倾听，试图捕捉头顶八层楼中任何谈话的回声。

Blair看着Jim的动作，脸色逐渐紧张起来。过了一会儿，Ellison张开眼睛，转身对机场管理人员说，“可以给我一架梯子吗？”

那人点点头离开了，Blair走至近前，担忧地说，“你开玩笑的吧？”

“我必须上去，Chief，”Ellison严峻地回答，“他们绑架了空中交管人员，其中一个人——听起来是他们的头目——正命令他们引导一架飞机进来，”Ellison看进Blair的眼睛，“引到市区里。”

“噢，不……”Blair倒抽一口冷气。

“交管人员拒绝他的指令，”Jim补充道，“但是——”他猛地停住，痛苦地颤抖一下。Blair撑住他的身体，“Jim！Jim，怎么了？”

“枪声，”Jim低声说，畏缩地看向上方，“我想，他们开枪杀了一个人。”

“你还好吗？”

“我没事，”Jim说，站直身体，捂了捂额头。他看向送来梯子的机场管理员，“Blair，打电话给西蒙，告诉他这里的事。”

“Jim，你要怎么做？”Blair问，拒绝放开Jim的衬衣。

“我会沿着电梯缆线爬上去，”Jim抬头看去。“我做得到，Blair，”他微笑着放轻声音，“这和基础训练差不了多少。”

“你的基础训练是很久以前了，Jim。”Blair说，仍然不愿松手。

“你是说我老了吗？”Jim问，拉开Blair抓在胸前的手。

“是的，”Blair说，空空的手心因为担忧攥得紧紧的，“而且我希望看着你变得更老。”

“去联系西蒙。”Jim说完开始爬上梯子，推开舱口。

“上帝保佑，Jim，注意安全！”Blair恳求道。

“我会的，我发誓。”Jim回答，然后消失在上空。

“我需要一个电话，”Blair转头对旁边的管理人员说，“快啊！”

\----------

Jim小心翼翼地穿过电梯顶部，将双手合在一起摩擦片刻，然后抓住粗重的电梯缆线，慢慢地以强劲的臂力向上攀爬，以双腿保持稳定。他两手交替着，肌肉绷紧，在昏暗的机井中一寸寸向上移动。

\----------

Blair将听筒狠狠放下，叹了口气。他感到无力极了，他不能在Jim面对……天知道是什么危险情况的时候，干坐着等。忽然，一个念头闯进脑海，他对机场官员说，“你们有没有扩音系统，可以向塔台通无线广播的？”

那名官员眨眨眼，“是的，为了发通知和——”

“带我过去。”Blair说。

\----------

Jim咬紧牙齿将自己朝痛苦的最后几英尺拉近。继续向上，他对自己说，很高兴身体给予了回应。他忽视双手和胳膊上的剧痛，竭力专注于越来越近的说话的声音。一步，一步，再一步。

抵达第八层后，他紧紧握住缆线，忽视掌心渗出的血，然后将双腿朝紧闭的电梯门延伸出的狭窄壁架蹬去。第一下落空了，他的身体向后晃动，在八层楼高的空荡荡的空间危险地摇摆不定，但他抓紧缆线，忽视吃进肉里的疼痛，狠狠吸了一口气，再次朝壁架蹬去。

这一次他的脚落在了壁架上，备受折磨的胳膊因为双腿支援了部分重量支撑而些许放松并轻微地发抖。此时他呈对角线状悬挂在电梯门和中央缆线之间，Jim仔细查看电梯那一侧的墙壁，搜寻可以抓住并稳定的东西。他看到用来手动开启电梯门的手柄，考虑它是否可以承担自己的重量——检验的办法似乎只有一种。

一局定胜负，Jim想。他仔细观测距离，绷紧全身的肌肉，然后用腿和胳膊的力量使劲将自己推离缆线，朝手柄扑去，他希望自己不会落空，祈祷抓住手柄之后手柄不会因自己的体重而断裂。

他的两手终于握住长长的金属把手，手柄在压力之下发出一阵颤动但并没有断裂。一条腿滑到壁架之外，但他迅速找回平衡调整姿势。他紧紧贴着墙面，四肢展开，抵着紧闭的电梯门。他站在那里，让肌肉稍作休息，调整呼吸的节奏，这时，他听到Blair的声音。

【Jim？】

是的，他想到。

【你还好吗？】

【是的，】他想，【有点险，但没事。】

【确认收到（Affirmation received）。听着，无论你在哪里，先不要动，我要尝试一件事，好吗？】

Jim将脸颊贴住冰凉的电梯金属门。好的，他想。

然后他再次听到他的向导的声音，从电梯门另一侧而不是脑子里传过来。“现在，听我说，”Blair坚定的声音通过广播系统传出，“我要你们放下枪。”Jim闭上眼睛笑起来，【干得漂亮，】他想，【聪明的小子。】他听着Blair Sandburg用温柔的嗓音劝诱那些恐怖分子投降，耐心地对他们说他们并不想成为一桩残忍而痛苦的火灾的肇事者。他听到一把、两把、三把，四把枪掉落地面的悦耳的咔啦声，剩下——三名？——持枪者暴怒地咆哮，诅咒他们的同伙和母亲。

“你他妈的到底怎么回事，安迪？”其中一个持枪者高喊。Jim听到他使劲摇晃被称为安迪的人，打他耳光，但他知道安迪的神色很平静，因为他沉浸在向导的声音中，也许已经潜入到某个深深的地方。至少安迪不会成为他的阻挠，谢了，Blair。

“行了，行了，”另一个声音吼道，“别管他们，他们耍了某种把戏还是什么。反正你们也不能把飞机带下来，”他高声说，“把他们放下来——我再说一次，混蛋——把他们放下来，听懂了吗？比尔，把发射器给我。”此时Jim慢慢地、无声地转动用来开门的手柄，电梯门缓缓打开几英寸。

Jim Ellison侧身滑过电梯门，紧紧地贴在门的另一侧上。他轻轻从背后抽出枪，在内心使劲想着他的向导，【做得好】他用力地对Blair传达这条消息，希望Blair知道他的办法十分奏效，几乎解决了一半的问题。但是他更想传达的是另一条信息，他深深吸了一口气，集中精神，希望Blair会理解他的需求，就像他一直做的那样。他调低听觉，压低呼吸，紧张地等着，枪已上膛，紧握手中，对准地面。

八层楼下，Blair Sandburg看着广播系统，眨了眨眼，然后他放下手中的麦克风，伸出手用力地旋转一个拨盘。

“吱————”尖利的声音通过扩音器回荡空中，刺耳得像针一样狠狠扎进脑子，塔台室的人一瞬间都蜷缩身子弯腰捂耳，Jim Ellison趁此时上前一步对发射器开出一枪，伴随几朵蓝色的火花，发射器咔啦一声炸裂。Jim迅速夺下第一个男人的枪，用它朝他的头部狠击然后将他向第二个男人扔去。这时，三名空中交管员从椅子上站起身，一齐扑上去与第三个男人搏斗。一声枪响，除了Jim没有人注意到，他不去管胳膊上传来的剧痛，一把将枪从男人手中踢开，手枪飞出，滚落在地毯上，三名交管员将男人拖到地板上疯狂地揍他。Jim转身对着从第一个男人沉重的身体下挣扎着起身的第二个男人的腹部重重踢了一脚，然后抓起他的头发对着控制台撞去。这时候，刺耳的鸣响仍然回荡在房间里，“吱————”

停！Jim在脑子里用力想，Blair伸手关掉广播系统。

突如其来的安静在塔台室里格外醒目，以至于三个大汗淋漓的空中交管员的喘息声显得分外喧闹。三名交管员看看地上昏迷不醒的匪徒以及另外四个仍然神色空洞，神游天外的安坐的男人，又看看手中还握着枪，正用手抹去额头汗水的Jim Ellison——后者掏出警徽在他们面前晃了晃。三名交管员点点头，忽然飞奔到他们的座椅前戴上耳机，十指在面板上方飞舞。十多架飞机开始遵循指引下降，随后在细心的引导下徐徐降落于逐渐被晨光照亮的跑道上。

【你受伤了！】Jim听到Blair从楼底传来的高喊，他能听出爱人声音中的痛苦。

【我没事，】Jim在心里将信息传递回去，他脱下衬衣卷成一团盖在被子弹擦过的伤口上止血，【真的没事，这里开始正常工作了，都结束了。】他这么想，Blair奔到窗户前，看到第一架飞机盘旋下降随后在跑道上滑行时舒了口气。他闭上双眼，感受Jim身体的活力和能量，它们像波浪一下刷过他的身体。Blair将额头贴在窗户玻璃上，看着太阳缓缓升起，几个小时以来第一次感到内心无比地平静和安宁。

“Sandburg！”听到西蒙·班克斯在身后的大声喊叫，Blair转过头，看到西蒙的脸色柔和下来。“天啊，Sandburg，”西蒙喃喃地说，他走到近处上下打量Blair。他第一次看到Blair Sandburg这么糟糕的样子：两眼通红无神，被黑眼圈包围；胡子没刮，头发因为睡眠、夜风以及极度紧张下的抓挠而纠结成团；脸上刻着深深的疲惫，裹在Jim大号的牛仔外套里的身体显得瘦小而脆弱。“噢，该死，”Blair笑着说了一句，准确地从西蒙脸上读出他的心思。他从Jim外套口袋里掏出一个皱巴巴的帽子和一副眼镜，分别戴好，“好些了？”他挖苦地问，“Don't want to frighten the horses。（注）”

（译注：“Don't want to frighten the horses.”，好像有某种典故，但是我没有查到怎么和这里的语境结合起来。如果有知道的同学请务必分享科普一下！~）

“到底怎么回事？”西蒙问。

“这个，”Blair边说边从窗前退开，脚下一个踉跄——西蒙及时伸手拉住他的胳膊。

“你得坐下。”西蒙说。

“抱歉，这个夜晚发生太多事情了。”Blair说，让西蒙扶着他朝椅子走去。“简单来说，”他重重坐下，“恐怖分子，试图让飞机坠毁，Jim阻止了他们。他在楼上，受了点伤但没有大碍，你应该找人去接他。我可以来点咖啡吗，再加个甜甜圈？”

“恐怖分子？”西蒙问，“什么恐怖分子？他们是谁，想干嘛？”

“我不知道，也不在乎，”Blair回答，将头顶的帽檐拉下来盖住脸，仰头靠在墙上，疲惫不堪，“这是你的问题了。加点肉桂卷就太好了，肉桂粉也行，”他大大地打了个哈欠，“但是不要巧克力，现在不想吃巧克力。”

“好吧，Sandburg，”西蒙说，转身看向站在身后的一组警员，“你，坐在这里陪着他；”他下令道，“你，给他弄点咖啡和甜甜圈，不加巧克力；其余人跟我来。”

Blair从睡眠中惊醒是一个小时之后，Jim正坐在他身旁抚摸他的胳膊。

“嗨，”Jim用疲惫的嗓音说，“你这是干嘛，乔装打扮？”

“是啊，深入卧底。”Blair说，强迫自己坐直身体。他仔细端详Jim，视线扫过已经包扎的胳臂和双手，以及光裸的上身。“很衬你。”

“是的，白色是我的代表色了，”Jim低头看看白色的纱布。“这是你的甜甜圈吗？”

“是的，给我一半，”Blair说。Jim撕开甜甜圈，递给他一半。“我们能回家了吗？”Blair边咀嚼边问。

“吃东西的时候别说话。”Jim说。

Blair用手背擦去嘴唇上的糖粉，将嘴里的甜甜圈咽下，“我是说‘我们能回家了吗’？”

“西蒙想知道我们为什么出现在凌晨五点半的机场。”西蒙说。

“啊……”Blair又咬下一口甜甜圈。

“这是你的咖啡吗？”Jim问。

“是的，冷了。”Blair说

“我不介意，”Jim说着饮了一口，“怎么说？”

“别催我，我在想呢！”

“加油想，这摊子事就靠你了。”Jim说。

“就不能跟他说我预见了一场灾难吗？”Blair说。

“我是这样和他说的，但是我们需要一些可以记录在纸面的东西。我告诉他你会想出一个理由的。”

“天啊，救命，”Blair抚弄额头，“好的，好的，我们来机场接我从芝加哥飞来的瑞秋阿姨怎么样？”

“你没有一个叫瑞秋的阿姨。”Jim反驳。

“对，但是他们不知道啊。她是我妈的一个老朋友，出于尊敬我喊她阿姨，但是最终她没有来因为她的猫病了。”

“猫叫什么名字？”过了一会儿，Jim问。

“图德尔，”Blair说，“猫的名字到底有什么要紧的？”

“要确保我们口径一致，”Jim站起身，“好的，瑞秋，芝加哥，图德尔。我们怎么知道她没来的？”

“因为答录机上有留言。被我删掉了，真不巧。”

“行，”Jim边往外走边念叨，“瑞秋，芝加哥，图德尔，删掉了。我过会儿就回来。”

“赶紧搞定他们，大家伙。”Blair说，将剩下的咖啡一饮而尽。

\----------

回程的路上，Blair忽然在卡车座椅上笑起来。Jim看向他的时候只能看到墨镜倒映出的自己疲惫的脸。

“你没问题吧，Chief？”Jim问。

“不，我觉得我要疯了，”Blair一边笑一边说，“你可以打我一巴掌吗？”

“不可以，你不知道我打不了。”Jim补充道，“没力气了。”他也笑起来，而Blair笑得更加厉害。

“天啊，”重新开始呼吸时，Blair说，“我们可真是一对。”

“我要睡上一个星期，”Jim说，“全身上下都疼。”

“上帝保佑你，”Blair说，他长长地吐出一口气，“Jim，你说我们身上到底在发生着什么呢？”Blair放轻声音问，声调中闪现一丝恐惧。

“我也不知道。”Jim低声回答。

Blair又开始发出咯咯的笑声。“Jim，我现在又看到了一个画面，”他一边说一边用手比划，“有人……正在商场并排着停车呢。”他又笑起来。

“别这样，”Jim说，脸上却违背意愿似的泛起一丝笑容。他将卡车停在852 Prospect前，Blair转头看他，仍然笑得直不起腰。

“Jim，”Blair在笑声之间挣扎着说，“我不知道我还能承受多少这种事，真的，我不知道。”Jim转过身，将流泪的搭档紧紧抱进怀中。

（第四部《自然的预警》完）


End file.
